The start of a Pirate crew! Icarium vs Cool Titanium
On Bulge Island in the Grand Line, in a bar Icarium is drinking a drink. A man runs in the bar and screams: ????: '''A pirate ship! A pirate ship entered the harbor! '''Icarium: How many are there? ????: 'Only one. ''Icarium stands up, pays the bill and goes out. The road is empty. He sees a guy coming towards him. 'Icarium: '''Are you the pirate? '?????: 'Yeah! '''Icarium: '''Oh, now i recognize you. You´re Cool Titanium and i too know that you have a nice bounty. '''Cool Titanium: '''And what? ''Icarium takes his sword and jumps towards him with an incredible speed. He brandishes with his sword, but Icarium takes quickly his sword and blocks the attack. They both are thrown back. 'Cool Titanium: '''You wanna fight? OK, but when i will win you will join my crew. '''Icarium: '''If you think you can beat me. ''Icarium smiles and makes a speed slash. Cool avoided the attack easily and he delivers Icarium a counter. Icarium blocks the attack and they are pushing each others sword away. They are thrown back again. 'Cool Titanium: '''Let´s start the game! ''Cool is collecting liquid titanium around his arm and making a big titanium hammer. He hits Icarium and he falls to the ground. Cool overlayes his arm with titanium and he approaches slowly to him. Icarium disappears and appears behind Cool and hits him, but Cool blocks the attack with his titanium overlayed fist. Icarium with his sword on Cool´s hand kicks him away and rushes to Cool preparing for his Ittoryu rush. Icarium slashes Cool four times and jumps back. Cool defended himself so that he overlayed his body with titanium. Cool is laughing. 'Cool Titanium: '''That is an attack? Take this! ''Cool morphs his arm into a spiked ball on, a chain it´s gonna be a Chita Chita no spiked bomb. He throws the spiked ball but Icarium avoided the attack. The spiked ball bumps in a house and the house is totally destroyed. Icarium counters while Cool´s arm is still in the destroyed house. Icarium runs along Cool, he makes his Red devil run. Cool is hitted in his left and rigth side of the body, but he blocks the attacks again with his titanium cover. Icarium don˝t gives up so fast, he attacks him again with a slash, but Cool´s arm is back and he hits Icarium with a Chita Chita no punch. Icarium is on the ground. 'Icarium: '''Just wait, I will hit you! ''Icarium pushes himself of the ground and he appears in front of Cool, he starts spinning and attacks Cool with Demon Turn, but Cool flies in the air with his Titanium wings and the attack missed. Cool rushes down to Icarium and attacks him with flying titanium sword slash. Icarium stops to spin and he is hit in his stomach. 'Cool Titanium: '''Do you understand now that you have no chance against me? '''Icarium: '''I´m still fighting! ''Icarium takes his sword and disappears leaving a crater behind him. He attacks again and he wants to slash him, but Cool blocks the attack with his sword, again. A large crater appears under them when the two swords hit each other. Icarium wasn´t strong enough and he is thrown back, but he still fights. He jumps to Cool, rotates in the air and delivers a rotating strike directly in Cool´s with titanium overlayed head. '' '''Cool Titanium: '''Not bad. But what do you say to this. ''Cool jumped in the air and hits with his arms the ground, an earthquake appears with sinters coming out of the ground heading to Icarium. Icarium avoided the attack so that he jumped in the air, but Cool expect that he would jump and he makes himself titanium wings and slashes Icarium in his leg with flying titanium sword slash. Icarium is falling to the ground, but Cool already waits at him on the ground and hits him with his titanium overlayed knee in his back. Icarium lays on the ground. 'Icarium: '''Now or never! ''Icarium quickly stands up and takes his sword. He swings it all to his back, the sword is coloring in a dark red color, he will make Red island cutter. Cool is overlaying himself with titanium. Icarium swings the sword and makes a vertical slash. An big air slash is heading to Cool. The air slash hits Cool but he is still standing. Two houses behind Cool are cut and the ground is cutted where the air slash went. A little blood leaks out of Cool´s titanium overlayed chest. The titanium is on a small place cutted. '''Cool Titanium: You really did it, but don´t be now cocky I used only 10% of my power. Icarium with a smile attacks Cool again with a speed slash. He hits him and now Cool didn´t use his titanium cover, but there is only a big cut on Cool´s right side of the body. Cool is regenerating the place where Icarium cutted him. Icarium: 'What the f*** was this? '''Cool Titanium: '''If you don´t use busoshoku haki you won´t hit me, this is the power of logia devil fruits. We have talk long enough, let´s end this! ''Cool´s hands are overlaying with titanium, but now with black titanium. He uses busoshoku haki to make his punches stronger. He swings back and attacks Icarium with 100 Black titanium punches. 100 punches hit Icarium and he falls to the ground, he can´t fight anymore. '''Cool Titanium: '''Now you´re a member of my crew! '''Icarium: ''(I found now my friend) ''Yes captain! Category:Stories Category:MasterMarioF